


what you know what and what ill never tell you

by PeculiarHeadphones



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, also theres zero fucking plot, and that this anime didnt fucking destroy me, angst if you squint, everythings :) just :) fine :), gonna pretend for the rest of my life that everythings fine, im just, just a small lil drabble to cure my Sadness, ryos ooc but is he really???, short nd sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 03:29:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13425846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeculiarHeadphones/pseuds/PeculiarHeadphones
Summary: hes told him before, but akira may never know just how much ryo loves him





	what you know what and what ill never tell you

Akira has been told time and time again by Ryo that he loves him.

Ryo doesn’t say it nearly as many times a day as Akira, but did make it to remind him as he felt necessary. When they met up, at least once during whatever they were doing, then one last time when Akira had to leave.

Akira knew that Ryo loved him, but not much else.

Ryo’s bed was the only place Akira could seem to get any sleep these days, not that the blond minded at all. He looked so serene asleep, so peaceful. Ryo tucked a stray strand of hair behind Akira’s ear. He smiled, pulling the covers over Akira’s sleeping figure.

He wouldn’t ever day say it out loud, but the times he spent with Akira were one of the few moments where his mind was quiet, where everything wasn’t completely overwhelming. Tracing his fingers across the area of Akira’s cheek, he watched as his chest rose and fell with each breath.

As the blond became lost in thought, he was brought back to reality with the other tugging on his sleeve, beckoning into bed with him. Ryo smiled, taking sweet time to remove his jacket and slide under the covers, pulling Akira close.

He would never let Akira know how he thought his skin was as soft as silk. Ryo ran his fingers under Akira’s shirt, tracing the muscles on his back. Akira snuggled closer to Ryo, nuzzling his face into the other’s chest. Ryo removed his hand from under Akira’s shirt and tangling his fingers in Akira’s hair, which was still damp from showering earlier.

Akira’s hands gripped onto Ryo’s shirt, and he sighed deeply. Ryo could his eyes growing heavy, and kissed the top of Akira’s head, inhaling the scent of his shampoo.

He was sure Akira was asleep, regardless, he whispered a quiet “I love you” and brought Akira closer to him.

He knew that Akira knew he loved him, but Akira would never know just how much.

**Author's Note:**

> i tried to get out of anime hell but this anime dragged me right back in and just,,,stabbed me in the FUCKING face
> 
> wanna scream at me??? my tumblr is peculiar-headphones


End file.
